


A Little While Later

by yelenabarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Chaotically Arrogant Loki, Chaotically cute Nat, F/M, Modern, Soulmate AU, crackship?, my beautiful rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenabarnes/pseuds/yelenabarnes
Summary: Once a person finally meets their soulmate, they see colour. Natasha watched her friends see the world in a whole new light. She waited for her soulmate. And like everything else, she got him late.
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sharon Carter & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Little While Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original idea.

"Am I prettier than I was in your eyes?"

"Nat, seriously?"

"What? I want to know if I look better in colour!" Natasha stared into Sharon's eyes, sucking on her soda straw. She innocently blinked like a seductress in a cartoon.

Sharon looked at her annoying best friend with fondness. "Natasha. Everything, and I mean _everything_ , is more beautiful than ever! Ever since I met Steve, it was like my whole world flipped to the most magical dream ever!"

Natasha chewed on her straw as she blabbered on. She then replied, "Okay, but, Shar, I'm talking about me." She tilted her head. "How do my eyes look like? And my hair?"

Sharon sighed wearily. "Nat, your eyes are green but you don't even know what green looks like... but I digress."

" _Yet._ I don't know what green looks like _yet._ " She winked.

"And your hair is the colour of, like, blood," Sharon touched her locks between her fingers.

Natasha's grin only grew. "Really? There is such a thing as hair the colour of blood? And _I_ happen to have it?"

"Yes, shit-for-brains. I just said you do. And it's a rare colour, plus your eyes really ma–" Sharon stopped herself there and groaned. "Let's just _please_ stop talking about you? This is about me and Steve."

Natasha shook her head. "Sorry. I just... I'm wondering when I'm next."

"So you can stare at yourself in the mirror all day?" Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"What, like I don't do that already? Anyway, I'm sorry. How's Steve? Describe him to me."

Sharon's face brightened. She and Nat just left a cafe, standing in the middle of a sidewalk. To Natasha, it was just another street. But to Sharon, it was clear that nothing was just 'another' this and that. Everything was different and new. Even in Natasha's blindness and anyone who hadn't met their soulmate yet, they could still make out the spark of love and excitement in Sharon's cute eyes.

"They never tell you this but meeting your soulmate is something beyond just seeing colour for the first time. No, it's not about falling in love," she added that last part seeing Natasha roll her eyes, "Nat, it's like... _meeting another part of yourself._ Not a part that you've needed all along and 'whoa all of a sudden you can't live without him or her'. No. It's just... it's freedom. _It's freedom, Natasha._ "

Sharon always knew her way around words. Natasha was clumsy compared to her and wouldn't know how to arrange what Sharon just said.  
She found herself hungry to meet her soulmate now. She wanted what Sharon had. She wanted that _freedom_ _._ Her grey world made her feel limited and trapped. The lack of companionship made her feel alone. She was envious of those who found their soulmates.  
She just wanted a little taste of what Sharon had. The colour, the passion, the inspiration, the love...

"Honestly? That sounds like everything I never knew I wanted, Shar," she said teary-eyed. She laughed a little. "I'm missing out so bad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha always searched for something beyond this incredibly boring grey lifestyle. She rarely conformed to the orders of society and chose to be an escapist adventurer. Bike riding into the woods or going sky diving with a bunch of brief friends were a few examples of her weekly fun. Her little stunts and antics annoyed the living hell out of Sharon, the typically more matured friend. But Natasha was pretty certain _this_ was going to earn her a great rant-slash-lecture once she got home.  
See, she had been sucker-punched so hard on the ring that she blacked out for a minute or so. Embarrassing? Yes. But awesome? _Hell ye_ _s._

"Natasha!" Yelena had rushed in and managed to sharply slap her back to consciousness. "What were you even thinking, you stupid girl! Look at these bruises." She shook her head, a little amused though. She scoffed. "Goodbye pretty face."

"I'll knock you out, Yelena." Natasha grunted as she was helped back to her feet. The young male coach approached them from Yelena's back, saying, "Right. You take that as defeat or you want to go another round? There's not many volunteers willing to fight She-Hulk for the second."

Natasha was nodding _YES_ but Yelena quickly spoke for her, "Nope. That is not hap–" She stopped in her turn and her eyes locked with his attentively. Then she lost her breath and looked around in awe. The handsome coach stopped close to her and stared at her like she was the whole world. "Hey," he greeted softly.  
And Natasha just _knew_.  
" _Hi_ ," Yelena said back, a little shaken. "It's Yelena."  
His mouth moved to charming lopsided grin as his hand touched hers intimately. "Bucky."

Natasha groaned and had a second blackout and collapsed. Yelena didn't rush to her aid soon. She was busy falling in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boxing? Really?" Sharon was just so over it. She still tended to her bruises.

"First time for everything!" Natasha sang, laid on the couch, chewing on bubblegum as she flipped to the next page of the magazine.

"You are chaotic and need to be stopped," Sharon snapped.

"No lecture about my recklessness this time?" She smirked.

"I don't have time for your bullshit anymore, Nat. You know that." Ah, yes. All her time only on Steve. Steve had become a part of her lifestyle and Natasha was a bit irritated that he was practically her replacement to Sharon. Steve was a clean respectable type of guy in the law field like Sharon. If anything he was boring.  
She remembered the first time she met him and their little banter:  
_"That can't be a job." He'd scoffed._  
_"Well it is, Stefan."_  
_"It's Steve."_  
_"Yes, Stevie. I get paid for_ _risking_ _my_ _life and_ _hurting_ _this pretty face of mine. I get money, it's a damn job."_  
_"You go to college?"_  
_She'd scowled._  
_"Look. That's not... a real job. Plus aren't you causing Sharon a lot of stress?"_  
Sharon was dating a man who was internally 57 years old but that was okay because Sharon was also an internal boomer.

Sharon closed the cream container after applying it on Nat's bruises and stood up. "Anyway I'm moving out."

Natasha sat up and frowned.

"Steve found this cute mansion just for us."

"So this is it then... you'll no longer be in my life."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Natasha, don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend, I'll always be in your life. But I found my soulmate and..." She sighed in absolute content. "I'm happy, Nat."

Natasha looked down and bit the inside of her cheek. "Yelena met hers today actually."

"Oh my god, really? I need to call her." Sharon came back with a glass of water and painkillers for her. She was such a good friend. Natasha couldn't help but embrace her warmly in a hug. She was not the affectionate type but she was certainly the grateful type. And Sharon meant so much to her. "I'm happy for you, Shar. But honestly? I don't know how you aren't my soulmate."

Sharon chuckled and embraced her back. "You're my soul sister, you big idiot."  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Natasha hated being so butthurt, but she very much was right now. Couldn't even pretend-smile. She wasn't a pretender anyway. A bad actress, one might add. If she was annoyed, there was no hiding it.

"So where's your soulmate, Nat?" Jane, a sweet girl who didn't deserve such a response, was on the receiving end of Natasha's laser glare.

"I don't know, Foster, he's invisible? Part of the air. Maybe that?"

Sharon had thrown an anniversary party for Steve and herself. Today marked a year since they first saw colour. And a year that Natasha Romanov was still soulmate- _defficient_.  
Around the mansion were new soulmate pairs. Bobbi and Clint. Val and Carol. Then old couples like Yelena and Bucky. Bruce and Betty. Thor and Jane. Peter Parker and Kate Bishop. She wasn't seriously the only single bird in the party, was she?

"So what are you doing here without a soulmate then?" Jane asked carefully, a little hurt by Natasha's quip.

"Because Sharon is my best friend, Jane, if you haven't noticed."

"Okay, fair point. You're the only one who's soulmateless here though."

Natasha sighed. "That is the dumbest word that's ever made it's way to my ears. And you're wrong. Maria came alone too..." she trailed off seeing a handsome man approaching her friend by the bar side. Maria flinched in effect then looked around her surroundings in sudden astonishment.

"Wow," Natasha drawled. "She came alone only to meet the one."

Jane smiled adorably. "That is so beautiful!"

Maria was seeing colour for the first time and Natasha was jealous seeing the look of awe in her eyes.

Almost everyone in her friend group saw colour. She could feel the love in the atmosphere and it made her feel so behind in life.  
But she always was, wasn't she?  
In life, everything came late to Natasha. Her teeth came out when she was nearly an adolescent, for example. She was flat chested until sixteen. Her period came at a year later. Every stage in her life came late, whether it had to do with health issues or just her being unlucky.  
Her face contorted to a wince, thinking what if she met her soulmate when she was old and wrinkly? What if she died without meeting her soulmate like some unfortunate people?


End file.
